This Secret Called Love
by Sanity's-overrated
Summary: "This house of cards almost came crashing down last night.  You saw it, I know you did." Loki/Tony part 3 in the Secret 'verse
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Well would you look at that, three days, three fics for this fandom. What can I say, the Loki/Tony bug has got me bad! I decided to make a 'verse for these, the secret 'verse. This one unlike the other two fics is actually a two-shot. This first part is in Tony's pov, and Loki's is in the works :) This story is loosely based around the song I Almost Told You That I Loved You by Papa Roach, if you have not heard it, I suggest that you give it a listen. The first verse helped inspire Tony's pov, Loki's was inspired by the second

I'd like to thank everybody who favorited the previous two stories, it means a lot

**Reviews=LOVE**

* * *

><p><strong>This Secret Called Love<strong>

This house of cards almost came crashing down last night. You saw it, I know you did.

Your emerald eyes widened slightly with a realization as you processed those three words I almost uttered. But then the flash of shock dissipates from your eyes and it's as if nothing happened.

And later that night when you've gone to where ever it is you go, I'm left laying bed replaying the events in my head.

It's been a rough day and I wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep for an eternity. You had other plans, and like they often do when you're around, things didn't play out how I'd envisioned.

No sooner than when I cross the threshold and close the door behind me do I find your mouth crashing against mine as your fingers deftly begin working on my zipper with the utmost swiftness.

Pants dropping you work your fingers along the band of my boxers pulling them down slowly to join the rest of my clothes pooling on the ground by your knees.

There's no preamble, just your mouth suddenly wrapping around my cock and I now have a suspicion your moniker, silver tongue, may extend past your ability of persuasive oration.

Your mouth is warm and inviting, a stark contrast from your usual cooled skin. The way your tongue swirls around my cock as you lightly drag your teeth along sensitive flesh coupled with the vibrations of your humming are enough to have me bucking into your mouth all too willingly.

My right hand finds its way to your hair, winding fingers through your onyx locks as my hips snap forward again.

My breathing is harsh, made worse by how you're lightly tracing my thighs with those long ivory fingers as you continue to work that wicked tongue of yours. The sensation of your mouth on me seems amplified, greater than anything I've ever known, and I have to wonder if perhaps your magic has a hand in all this, but then you dig your nails into my thighs and my head drops back as I let out a soft moan.

Eyelashes fluttering I drop my hand from your hair and run my knuckle along your cheek.

'I lo-,' but that's as far as I get because your tongue flicks across my head and the words die on my lips.

'Lo-ki, I'm-,' I let out a choked gasp as I come and you swallow me down to the very last drop.

It's only then as you pull back to rest on your heels, tongue darting across your lips, that I see the flicker of shock? uncertainty? Whatever it is, it's brief and soon your emerald eyes slide back to a look of indifference.

You don't say a word, but we both know I've fucked up; big time.

Bringing a hand to run through my hair I send a wary glance at the alarm clock on my nightstand.

It's been over an hour since you've left. It's a little discomforting that I know that, but I shake that thought away.

We had a good thing going; it only figures I would fuck it up.

Closing my eyes I try to push away all the linger musings and claim the sleep I so desperately need.

But try as I may, that nagging thought refuses to leave; instead it remains, echoing dauntingly, a cruel reminder of how I've just changed the rules to the game. I've gone and ruined something so simple, twisted the game so far from what you presented. Will you even want to play it anymore?

I almost told you that I loved you tonight, and that scares the shit out of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** As promised, Loki's pov. I actually had this mostly finished yesterday, except I decided to go see the Immortals with a couple of people from my HUMA class so I abandonned this half written. Yea I'd already seen the movie, but it's so much more fun to watch with people who will get your quips at the movie, having read all that greek literature for the class. So by the time I got back to the dorm and finished writing this it was already really late and I didn't have computer access... -.- but thankfully I can upload now, since there really is a god and he canceled Spanish class for me :)

so I have no idea where I'm going with this storyline, guess whatever smutastic songs my ipod throws out will have an influence on what happens. Also reviews will most likely be further spaced out now because I have some projects to finish, just a heads up to those reading.

**Reviews=LOVE**

* * *

><p>It's nearly 11, and you still haven't returned home yet.<p>

I don't know why I've stayed here for as long as I have, and that unnerves me a bit. I'm waiting on you, and for what?

It's not like I _need_ you. My hand's sufficed long enough before you, and if I'm really all that desperate there's a number of bars I can peruse in one of my many other forms.

But that thought vanishes from my mind when I hear the clicking of dress shoes on wooden paneling.

You're here; finally.

I move from the bed to stand in front of the door trying to ignore how my body tingles in anticipation.

The handle twists, opening inward, and I make my move pressing you against the wooden door. I crush my lips against yours; thrusting my tongue in your mouth to quell any protests as my fingers find their way to the front of your pants.

Making quick work of the zipper I tugged unceremoniously at your pants before setting my sights on your boxers, green silk; nice touch.

Fingers dipping under the band I slowly pushed down the clothing, making sure to glide the tips of my fingers along your skin as I sank to the ground.

No longer confined by that silk prison, your cock springs to life, and without a second thought I lean in wrapping my lips around you.

There's a taste, uniquely yours, that I find makes my tongue delve further in its ministrations to seek out more.

I hear you moaning softly from above, and I decide I like that sound very much.

Swirling my tongue over your swollen head I take you in all the way to the hilt humming softly, only to pull back, lightly raking my teeth along your shaft. The action earns me a buck from your hips as you thrust deeply into my mouth.

I nearly sputter, caught off guard, but I recover quickly; relaxing my throat to accommodate.

I feel your fingers twine their way through my hair, clenching a handful of locks as you drive into my mouth.

My fingers find their way to rest on your thighs, lightly tracing the trembling muscles under heated flesh. Tongue lightly lapping the underside of your cock, I intensify my vibrations.

The sound of your ragged breathing reaches my ears and I want to hear more, so I dig my nails into your flesh, reveling in the throaty moan I'm rewarded with.

Your fingers relinquish their vice grip on my hair and move to drag a knuckle along my brow. It's a soothing gesture; very simple and sweet. I find myself leaning into the touch, enjoying the feel of you work worn hands against my cheek.

And then you say it.

'I lo-'

I panic then, doing the one thing I can think of to cut you off. Flicking my tongue across your head I lick at the precum that's already dripping from your cock. You inhale sharply, and the words die away.

And yet I feel my stomach twist in an unfamiliar way when those words are choked back. I don't focus on that strange feeling working its way through my body because a gasped 'Lo-ki' falls from your lips followed by the rush of your seed.

I swallow, setting all my focus on gulping down every last drop. It's easier than wondering what the pulling in my chest signifies.

But when you pull back reality comes crashing down around me. It's terrifying to think about, so I don't. I school my face into a mask of apathy and sink back to rest on my heels.

For once I'm silent, but I'm pretty sure we both know what the silence really says. My heart's thumping in my chest and I try to ignore it, but my mind is busy replaying half uttered sentiments.

'I love you.'

You almost said it, and the most frightening aspect of that statement is the fact that I wish you had.


End file.
